Wild Child - The Klaine Version
by ihavenothingwithoutklaine
Summary: Kurt!Poppy, Blaine!Freddie, Sebastian!Harriet. Malibu Boy Kurt, gets sent to a borden school named 'Dalton.'


**Wild Child – The Klaine Version:**

Kurt woke up to a peaceful atmosphere, his earphones playing a soft tune in which he hummed along too, sunlight shining in on his bedroom window, and the heat which was coming in from the small gap in the slightly open window. Apart from the racket that was being made downstairs, everything seemed perfect, as if nothing could bring him away from the beautiful moment. Then…

"Shit!" Kurt leapt up, his heart nearly flying out of his chest. He'd just remembered that he was supposed to be preparing for Rachel's birthday party which was to occur later on that day, he dashed across the room and flung his wardrobe open picking out the outfit he was to wear, shuffling through the many outfits which went from Marc Jacobs to any other designer brand you could think of.

In the end he went for the G-Star Highbury Cardigan, black skinny jeans, a checkered shirt and Marc Jacobs engineer boots. Kurt had always cared about his fashion, he wore a lot of bizarre outfits that went from kilts to leotards and even dresses, although that was usually for Halloween. He took after his mum, or I guess you could say that, his mum always liked to look the best she could and wore many stylish things. Most of Kurt's ideas of fashion came from his childhood memories of her; he only remembered roughly some of the outfits that she wore.

Sighing, he grabbed his notepad and pen from the bedside table and made his way down the large staircase, almost slipping down the last step which he thought didn't exist. Once he'd reached the kitchen, he slammed his notepad on the counter and glared at Finn, who was happily sat on the couch, with a cup of coffee, a sandwich and was playing what seemed like a never ending game of Mario Kart.

Kurt sat himself down on a red stool next to the counter and rested his head on his hand. "Finn." He called, his back facing him still. "Finn!" He shouted. At this, Finn jumped up, making the Nintendo DS fly out of his hand, plus hitting his wrist on the lamp next to the leather couch. Finn groaned, sitting up and walking over to Kurt.

"What was that for? I was in the middle of a game right there." He stood, analysing his hand for any injuries, but all that showed was a harmless red mark.

"What? While you're supposed to be helping me prepare for your girlfriends party?" He smirked, lifting up the now creased notepad that was lying on the countertop.

"Oh, yeah. Shit, that's today?" Finn bit his lip, running a hand through his hair.

"You forgot to, huh?" Kurt just smiled before jotting some notes down on the paper. "We need the cake, which should arrive later on today. And if it doesn't turn up then we use the emergency cake which I've hid up there." He nodded his head in the direction of the box which was sat on top of the cupboard, blending in with the crème walls.

"Okay, and the alcohol. Can't forget the alcohol." Finn added.

"That's hid under the draw in the basement. Dad won't suspect a thing." Kurt grinned, before shutting the notebook and taking a deep breath. "Well, dad is gonna be downstairs anytime soon, so we better stop discussing this until he goes to the meeting."

"Yeah. Of course." He looked up to see Burt standing in the doorway.

"Stop discussing what?" Burt asked, fixing his tie.

"Um…I. Kurt, got, um. Just discussing, um politics." Finn shrugged.

Kurt sank his head in his hands, this wasn't the first time Finn had got him busted and it was probably going to happen again.

"I know you're lying, now tell me the truth." He folded his arms, looking towards Finn curiously.

"Well, you see, this is awkward but uh, Kurt got a new boyfriend and we were just talking about the make out session they had in the back of the-"

"Finn!" He was cut off by Kurt blushing hardly, "Dad, that is not true. I have not been seeing anybody, what Finn was trying to say was that he saw two people making out in the back of a car and thought it was me making out with someone but it wasn't."

Burt still looked confused, but carried on anyway. "So, I'm going to some meeting now. I'll be back around midnight, make sure you look after the place, and try not to break anything. That means you, Kurt.

Kurt thought back to the time he broke his dad's antique lamp while chasing Finn round the living room after he'd supposedly "Shaved Kurt's hair in his sleep." Turns out it was just a misunderstanding and he'd just told him that when he broke the mirror.

Burt smiled at his sons, "Right, I really must dash. Can't be late for these. Behave!" He left the room in a heartbeat, leaving both the boys sat gazing through the window.

They both heard the door slam shut, then moments later they were moving round the house, preparing. "You get the decorations," Kurt looked at Finn.

"You get the music and the alcohol." They both nodded at each other before walking off in different directions.

A few hours had passed and preparations for the party where still going on, Kurt flicking through loads of discs next to the radio, choosing which albums he would play throughout the party. Soon, he decided on his 'Broadway hits' album and for later on when the party got a bit more interesting he placed his 'Rock classics' album next to the radio, before heading down to the basement.

One by one, he lifted up the boxes of alcohol out the basement, placing them in various places around the house. When he came back up after the last box, he stared in surprise at the decorations Finn had put up. "Wow, Finn." He nodded in approval. "Glad to see you didn't just fling them up there and you actually did it neatly."

Finn shrugged. "Hey, I'm not that bad." They both set back to work, setting out the food onto the table, raiding the fridge and cupboards to get any unhealthy foods they could find. About an hour later, both boys were fast asleep on the couch. Laying in this masterpiece of a party that they'd made. Then the doorbell rang.

"Kurt." Finn mumbled in his sleep. "Get the door."

"Fine." Kurt dropped his legs from the table and sat up ready to go get the door. "Oh fuck, the party. Finn, get up now."

A few seconds later, Finn was already halfway across the room, straightening his collar in the mirror. Kurt walked to the door, opening it but standing to the side as the room flooded with party guests. The room got louder as Kurt turned on the radio and songs started to play from it, but it was hard to hear over the roar of guests, who were now playing spin the bottle.

There was then a knock at the door. Finn shouted for everyone to be quiet and gather in the living room. Both Finn and Kurt opened the door to find Rachel standing there, wearing a sequined black dress and holding a leather purse, which Kurt recognised easily from her Marc Jacobs collection. Leaning forward, Finn gently kissed her on the cheek before telling her she looked beautiful. Kurt just smiled as they both linked their arms with hers.

Rachel giggled. "What are you guys doing?"

"We're taking you to the living room." They replied.

"Well, can't I take my coat off first for a minute?" She asked them, confused.

"No, you can not. In a minute." Then they brought her to the doorway of the living room where many guests were stood there, they all turned to her attention and screamed at the top of their lungs. "SURPRISE!" Rachel covered her mouth in shock, "Oh my god, thank you!" Then she grabbed Finn and Kurt by the sleeves and dragged them out back to the kitchen.

"Did you guys? Do this, for me?" She asked, still recovering from the surprise.

"No, we did it for the imaginary person stood next to you. Of course we did it for you, silly." Kurt playfully nudged her shoulder, as she giggled lightly.

"It was my idea, I just thought I'd do something nice for you to show how much I appreciate you." He leaned in again to kiss her again as Kurt stood leaned against the counter, feeling lonely.

"Now, lets party!" They both ran out the room as they other guests cheered with excitement. Kurt opened the cupboard, taking out a bottle of orange juice and pouring it into a cup.

"Not having any alcohol?" He heard a voice from behind him, turning round he saw a blue eyed, blonde guy staring back at him, wearing a black jumper and jeans.

"Uh, no. I don't really like to drink." Kurt sighed.

"Bullshit. You're supposed to be the popular, rich and handsome teenager of Miami, and you don't like drinking?" He smiled a little, resting his hand on the side of the counter.

"Well, I'm not who you think I am. People know me, they're at my house for parties a lot. But it's not because they like me, it's because-"

"They only want you for your house and food, right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Kurt asked, "I mean, people talk to me, and act as if they like me but they just want all this." He looked around the room. "If I didn't have this awesome house then I'd most probably be bullied everyday for being gay, wearing women's fashion and reading Vogue magazines." He shook his head, laughing.

"Woah, you're gay?" He asked, surprised.

"Oh, you're homophobic aren't you. It's fine, go on. Beat the living crap out of me. He closed his eyes ready for him to punch him, but nothing happened. Opening his eyes, he stared up confused. "You're not hitting me."

The blonde guy just laughed, "No, I go to an all boys school were half the boys are gay. I honestly have no problem with them."

"Oh, well. Awkward" There was a silence for a moment, then.

"So, you hate it here right?" The other boy asked, scratching the back of is neck.

"No, I mean. Yes I feel kind of lonely sometimes, but I'm not leaving anytime soon, and although they don't give a fuck about me, I like to hang out with my friends because it's better than being bullied every single day. I need a reputation to maintain here." Kurt took a large sip of his drink.

The other boy erupted into laughter. "You know, you're a bright kid, Hummel. You just don't know it yet, you take your bad past experiences and cover them up by trying to 'fit in' to make life a little easier for yourself, but really, inside you're just unhappy. You want to secretly get out of here, and just be somewhere where someone _actually _cares about you."

"I'm perfectly fine here, thank you." Kurt replied, pretending he didn't agree with what he just said.

The other boy rolled his eyes, "Sure, sure. I agree with you. But hey, don't hide who you are forever. If you don't want to be known as one of the 'populars' or one of the 'rich kids' then I suggest you just tell them you don't want to be their friend anymore, and that they can't come in your home anymore."

Kurt bit his lip. "I have the choice between being beat up everyday and fitting in and being one of the popular people, do you really think I'm gonna choose the beat up choice? No, I didn't think so. Now I better go, spend time with my kind of - friends."

He walked into the living room as a girl approached him. "Hey babe, this your party then?" She slipped an arm round his waist.

"I'm gay." He replied.

"Oh," She gave an awkward laugh.

"Really, you didn't tell?" He looked down at his clothes.

"Nope, to be honest I just hit on every guy I see." She shrugged and walked away as he rolled his eyes.

Kurt went to go to use the bathroom as another short girl in a red dress came up to him. "Hey Kurt, great party!" She walked away a moment later and Kurt then decided. This is what he wanted. It was way better than being beat up every day, wasn't it? He went to open the bathroom door but it was locked, he leaned against the wall and slid down so he was sat with his hands wrapped around his knees.

A few minutes later a browned haired boy unlocked the bathroom door and screamed "Surprise!-" He looked around to see that everyone was just partying. "Am I too late?" He asked Kurt, he just nodded as the boy awkwardly made his way out the bathroom.

Then the door opened.

Kurt swallowed hard and froze, what time was it? He looked at his watch, it was only 10pm, and his dad said he'd be back around midnight, so it was definitely to early for his dad to be home. Until the moment when his dad entered the house.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Silence filled the house as Burt walked through the house, mouth wide open at the mess that had been made. There was tissue paper sprawled all around the house, food all over the floor, a crisp packet on at least every single step on the staircase, and of course, a house full of people making out, drinking alcohol and Finn and Rachel sat in the middle of it all.

"Everybody out, now." Silence still remained in the entire house as people started to leave, so did Rachel. "No, you stay." Rachel stayed, holding hands with Finn and sitting back down on the couch. Burt looked towards Kurt, "What did I tell you?"

Kurt looked down at his hands. "I'm sorry, it was Rachel's birthday. I wanted to do something nice for her." He sighed, wishing he could just fall asleep at that very moment.

"Wait, but I thought this was Finn's idea?" Rachel added with a confused look on her face.

"Actually Rachel, it was Kurt's idea. He gave me the idea and I took the credit for it, because I felt that I haven't really made you feel special in a while and I just wanted to do something nice but I couldn't think of anything. So I turned to Kurt." Finn ran a hand through his hair.

"I can't believe you." Rachel turned to leave, "I actually thought you did something nice for me, but no." A tear came from her eye as she slammed the door after her.

Kurt still sat there staring into space, trying to process everything that was happening.

"So, this was your idea." Kurt snapped out of it as his dad looked at him.

"Uh, yes. Yes it was." He put his head in his hands and sighed.

"Alright, that was your final chance. You're going to Borden School."


End file.
